Daz Rackham
Daz Rackham (ダズ・ラッカム, Dazu Rakkamu) is an S-Class Mage of the Direwolf Guild. Appearance Daz is a youthful looking, caucasian male of average height, with a lean, well-build physique. As a testament to his lazy nature, he is unshaven man with medium-length dark hair which obscures the majority of his blue eyes. In his youth, Daz sported light colored hair, which cause many of the older members to refer to him as "Blondie". Whether his hair was dyed then, or now, or whether it naturally darkened, is unknown. His hair at the time was fashioned into more of a bowl cut as opposed to his free flowing hair. Daz's typical attire consists of a light-colored, collared shirt, with a black jacket, of which he keeps the sleeves rolled up. He wears light colored cargo shorts with a light-colored belt, and black lace-up boots. In his first appearance he wore dark cargo-shorts instead, and a light-colored poncho and a fringed, dark scarf, as well as a pair of goggles. In his youth, he wore a black, leather jacket, this time with his sleeves down. Under the jacket, he wore a purple striped shirt. To match the jacket, he wore black leather pants with a white belt, and brown bootsand on his head a silver tiara. In his later teens, his hair was dirty blonde as opposed to the bright yellow. His hair style had changed to the point where instead of a bowl, it was becoming more loose and erratic. He wore a black and yellow striped jacket with black pants and black boots. Personality History Past Daz was born into the world not knowing who his parents were. He was found by the Magic Council, and raised by one of its members, this until it's fall. At the time of the fall, Daz was only but seven years old, left to fend for himself again after the death of his foster mother. He began to wander across minstrel, learning to fend for himself, learning to fight, to steal, to lie. By the age of ten, he had no regrets or qualms about killing anyone for what he wanted, and would do so regularly, with a smile on his face, this until he was found by Roukan. Daz attempted to attack and kill Roukan, mistaking him for an old man. While Roukan was traveling with food, Daz made his move, however, he failed horribly, and was beaten in a battle for the first time since he started fending for himself. When Daz woke up, Roukan was sitting next to him, cooking him a meal. Daz tried to rise again and attack Roukan, but Roukan stopped him again. The young Guild Master offered Daz a home with him, however, Daz refused initially. Despite this, he followed Roukan back to Direwolf, and watched him for a while, fighting off anyone who dared to attack the guild. Eventually, Daz decided to formally join the guild, and began to change his ways. Fourteen years after he joined, Daz met Polaris, and--. History Synopsis Relationships Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Physical Attributes Ways of Combat Magical Abilities Territory Teleportation Magic Rules of the Area Gravity Magic Hardening Magic Strengthening Magic Storm Magic Other Equipment Quotes Trivia *His appearance is based on the character of Lightning from the anime/manga series Blue Exorcist. Category:Direwolf Category:Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Fairy Tail: Horizon